The presence of cardiac pulse in a patient is presently detected preferably by palpating the patient's neck and sensing changes in the volume of the patient's carotid artery due to blood pumped from the patient's heart. If a pulse can be felt at the carotid artery, it is likely that the patient's heart is pumping sufficient blood to support life. A graph representative of the physical expansion and contraction of a patient's carotid artery during two consecutive pulses, or heartbeats, is shown at the top of FIG. 1. When the heart's ventricles contract during a heartbeat, a pressure wave is sent throughout the patient's peripheral circulation system. The carotid pulse shown in FIG. 1 rises with the ventricular ejection of blood at systole and peaks when the pressure wave from the heart reaches a maximum. The carotid pulse falls off again as the pressure subsides toward the end of each pulse.
An electrocardiogram (ECG) waveform describes the electrical activity of a patient's heart. The middle graph of FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an ECG waveform for two heartbeats corresponding in time with the carotid pulse. Referring to the first shown heartbeat, the portion of the ECG waveform representing depolarization of the atrial muscle fibers is referred to as the “P” wave. Depolarization of the ventricular muscle fibers is collectively represented by the “Q,” “R,” and “S” waves of the ECG waveform. Finally, the portion of the waveform representing repolarization of the ventricular muscle fibers is known as the “T” wave. Between heartbeats, the ECG waveform returns to an isopotential level.
Discussed herein with respect to the present invention is the correlation of fluctuations in a patient's transthoracic impedance with blood flow that occurs with each cardiac pulse wave. The bottom graph of FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a filtered impedance signal for a patient in which fluctuations in impedance correspond in time with the carotid pulse and ECG waveform.
The lack of a detectable cardiac pulse in a patient is a strong indicator of cardiac arrest. Cardiac arrest is a life-threatening medical condition in which the patient's heart fails to provide enough blood flow to support life. During cardiac arrest, the electrical activity may be disorganized (ventricular fibrillation), too rapid (ventricular tachycardia), absent (asystole), or organized at a normal or slow heart rate (pulseless electrical activity). A caregiver may apply a defibrillation shock to a patient in ventricular fibrillation (VF) or ventricular tachycardia (VT) to stop the unsynchronized or rapid electrical activity and allow a perfusing rhythm to commence. External defibrillation, in particular, is provided by applying a strong electric pulse to the patient's heart through electrodes placed on the surface of the patient's body. If a patient lacks a detectable pulse but has an ECG rhythm of asystole or pulseless electrical activity (PEA), an appropriate therapy includes cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), which causes some blood flow.
Before providing defibrillation therapy or CPR to a patient, a caregiver must first confirm that the patient is in cardiac arrest. In general, external defibrillation is suitable only for patients that are unconscious, apneic (i.e., not breathing), pulseless and in VE or VT. Medical guidelines indicate that the presence or absence of a pulse in a patient should be determined within 10 seconds. See, “American Heart Guidelines 2000 for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation and Emergency Cardiovascular Care, Part 3: Adult Basic Life Support,” Circulation 102 suppl. I: I-22-I-59, 2000.
Unfortunately, under the pressures of an emergency situation, it can be extremely difficult for first-responding caregivers with little or no medical training to consistently and accurately detect a cardiac pulse in a patient (e.g., by palpating the carotid artery) in a short amount of time such as 10 seconds. See, Eberle B., et al., “Checking the Carotid Pulse Diagnostic Accuracy of First Responders in Patients With and Without a Pulse” Resuscitation 33: 107-116, 1996. Nevertheless, because time is of the essence in treating cardiac arrest, a caregiver may rush the preliminary evaluation, incorrectly conclude that the patient has no pulse, and proceed to provide defibrillation therapy when in fact the patient has a pulse. Alternatively, a caregiver may incorrectly conclude that the patient has a pulse and erroneously withhold defibrillation therapy. A need therefore exists for a method and apparatus that quickly, accurately, and automatically determines the presence of a pulse in a patient, particularly to prompt a caregiver to provide defibrillation or CPR therapy, as appropriate, in an emergency situation.